


loveless

by C0SMICNYU



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric, eric like juyeon but juyeon likes hyunjae, haknyeon and hyunjoon are just vibing, idk i think chanhee and changmin like each other, sunwoo is jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0SMICNYU/pseuds/C0SMICNYU
Summary: "you can't love someone unless you love yourself first." eric says, holding sunwoo's gaze."bullshit. i never loved myself. but you?" sunwoo says with a breathy chuckle. "i loved you so much i forgot what hating myself felt like."or in which sunwoo has a huge crush on eric and eric is oblivious to it.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ i'm char <3  
> you can also find me on twt: @shinychanhee  
> hope you enjoy this story~

“sunwoo! get dressed right now or else i’m dragging your ass to school in those pokemon pajamas!”

sunwoo groaned as he sat up on his bed, glaring daggers at the wall. “are you up?” he hears his mom yell yet again. “yes, i am!” he yells back roughly. “fucking insistent.” he whispers under his breath as he walks to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

he showered and after that, he wore his uniform before jogging down the stairs with his black backpack slung over his shoulder. he took a seat and ate everything on his plate. after eating, he walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed juice extract packets that he usually placed in the upper left corner of the fridge.

he stuffed them in his bag and walked out of the house and into the car. 15 minutes later, they arrived at ck academy for the gifted. weird name, he knows. but he’s been here since middle school and it grew on him.

ck was home to him and all his friends. the school prioritized academic and extracurricular excellence, hence the word gifted in the school’s name itself.

sunwoo wasn’t one to toot his own horn but he excelled in every aspect possible. he stood at first in their grade, soccer vice-captain and member of the dance troupe. plus, he’s not lacking in the visual field, so that would have made him a complete catch.

but he has some _issues_.

he’s a complete hothead and loves to get in trouble. if not for his family’s hefty donations to the school, he probably would’ve been expelled upon the first half of high school.

another thing people know about sunwoo is his absolutely sickening crush on the school’s energy boy, son youngjae.

son youngjae is known more by his english name, eric. he’s a member of the dance troupe and the media club. he’s friends with everyone and all the teachers love him cause of the positivity he exudes.

he’s also sunwoo’s bestfriend. the bestfriend sunwoo has liked since the day he helped him find his mom in the park.

“sunwoo!” eric called out from the end of the hallway, waving him over. sunwoo scanned his appearance. his perfectly tousled blonde hair and kind smile always drew sunwoo in.

he smiled and gave him a bro hug. “what’s up? how was the weekend?” sunwoo asks, running his hand through his newly dyed brown hair.

“it was okay. i accompanied juyeon hyung to the salon yesterday. you’ll be surprised about the hairstyle he chose.”

“does it look good?”

“of course! it’s juyeon hyung we’re talking about here.”

sunwoo gave eric a tight-lipped smile, already knowing about eric’s long term crush on the senior.

“yeah, you’re right. what’s taking them so long though?”

“patience, sun. besides here they come.”

sunwoo looked at the end of the hallway, spotting the seniors of their friend group. eric wasn’t lying, the hair did look good.

“looking good, hyung. what made you want to get an undercut suddenly?” sunwoo asks, eyeing the blue hair that sat atop his head.

juyeon shrugged and ran his hand through his hair. “nothing. i was bored and i saw a picture of younghoon hyung from a few months ago. it looked good so i wanted to try.”

“you dyed your hair too! it looks pretty, sunwoo.” kevin says, touching the front strands lightly.

“oh, yeah! you did! it does look good.” eric says, now carding his hands through sunwoo’s hair gently.

he pried his energetic friend off him and glared at his older friends who smirked at him. it was at times like this sunwoo hated being so whipped for eric.

“we’re gonna get late. we have calculus. do you want prof kim to bark at me again?” sunwoo says irritably, already walking away from the group.

eric turned to their older friends with a grin, waving goodbye as they walked to the classroom.

“sunwoo is whipped as fuck.” hyunjoon says as he leans on the locker. the group turned to him. “dude what are you doing here? you’re in the same class.” haknyeon reminds the cat like boy.

hyunjoon’s eyes went wide, eyes scanning the hallway for the pair. “sunric wait for me! i’m your classmate you dickbags!” he yells as he runs down the hall.

yes, a typical day for the students of ck academy.

class ended, and the group gathered at their favorite cafe. “gosh, prof kim was more unbearable than usual. what could’ve gotten his boxers in such a twist?” hyunjoon complains as he lays his head on the table.

“probably the fact that you didn’t submit the worksheet.” eric says pointedly as he digs into the fries of sunwoo.

“yeah and sunwoo didn’t do his either!”

“we all know the case with sun, joon. even if he burns the main building to the ground, he’d get away with it.” chanhee says, sending a sly smirk towards sunwoo.

“want me to do it? let’s go to the beach while they’re renovating.” sunwoo comments offhandedly.

“sunwoo!” eric scolds, lightly slapping his upper arm.

the brown-haired boy shrugged, acting as though he wasn’t affected by eric’s light slap on his arm.

“hyung, do we have dance practice tomorrow afternoon?” sunwoo asks changmin, changing the topic.

“yeah we do. the school’s hosting a fundraising concert and we were set to be the opening and closing performances. i don’t know why either but it does give extra credit.” changmin says as he shoves a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

“oh? a fundraiser? for what?” haknyeon asks.

“orphanages. after the fundraiser, select students will be sent to different orphanages and help out.” chanhee says.

“i’ve already volunteered all of us.” kevin informs the group. nobody had any objections, given the fact that one of their closest friends is an orphan as well.

“what do you have in mind for the performance?” juyeon asks changmin.

“nothing yet. we’ll brainstorm it out tomorrow.” changmin replies.

“i’ll be a bit late though. we’re hosting a screening for a striker.” sunwoo says.

“and i’ll be there taking pics. after everything, let’s go to the club room together.” eric says.

“okay.”

“shit we have to go. the council is calling.” chanhee says, making all the seniors and junior stand and walk out of the café in a hurry. which left the sophomores at the table.

“gotta blast. i have to get my missed worksheet for science. see you tomorrow!” hyunjoon says, slinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving the pair behind.

then there were two.

“let’s watch a movie at your house?” eric asks sunwoo, bright eyes sending sunwoo into a state of euphoria.

“i’m choosing though. you suck at choosing movies.”

“hey, no bashing my taste.”

“sureeee.”


	2. Chapter 2

sunwoo prided himself in knowing his strengths and weakness. trengths being his academic capabilities, sports activeness and ability to sing, rap and compose. now his weakness, yes singular, as in one weakness. that weakness being the one and only son youngjae.

he hates it but what can he do? if you like someone, you like them, right? he can’t possibly shoo his feelings away. especially if they’ve been boiling for a long time. in sunwoo’s case, since 2nd grade.

sunwoo faced the greatest predicament in his life later that week when they received an invite to one of the biggest parties of the year.

their group of 8 sat in sunwoo’s room, all scattered around doing random things. chanhee, juyeon and eric raided sunwoo’s closet that was home to some of the best pieces of clothes you could find. coming from a comfortable family, sunwoo had the privilege of having at least a few good articles of clothing. chanhee always asks him why the hellhe only wears black tees and joggers when he has an entire closet of clothing.

chanhee threw a white top and a denim jacket at sunwoo who was lounging on the bed beside hyunjoon. “pair it with your black jeans, a studded belt and your vans.” he instructs as he goes through the remainder of the clothes, looking for something that suits kevin.

“what are you wearing?” sunwoo asks, already taking his shirt off and following what chanhee told him to do.

“this.” chanhee says, gesturing to the outfit neatly set out on the couch. a light blue graphic tee, high waisted denim shorts and a pretty chain belt with white chucks. “i wanna be lowkey pretty and emphasize my waist instead of going in a showy piece like i always do.”

“chanhee hyung? lowkey? why?” hyunjoon asks, disbelief in his voice. said hyung rolled his eyes. “cause i want kevin, sunwoo and eric to be the stars tonight! kevin’s going to be sporting a waist chain under a crop top while eric’s gonna wear a black top with a dipping neckline, black jeans and a pretty belt to match with sunwoo.”  
“how come you’re not styling hyunjoon or haknyeon up?” sunwoo grumbles as eric helps him with the belt.

“cause hyunjoon has taste in clothes and haknyeon looks good in anything and wears anything i want him to.” chanhee says.

sunwoo sighs and doesn’t say another word, instead choosing to look over at juyeon and eric. upon laying eyes on the tall blonde, his heart stopped for a millisecond.  
he looked gorgeous with the clothes chanhee chose for him. he looked more mature and sunwoo liked it. it didn’t help his heart with the fact that they were somehow matching.

eric flashed a bright smile at sunwoo. “how does it look? we’re matching!” he says, eyeing his own clothes. 

“everything you wear looks good anyway.” sunwoo blurts out impulsively.

eric smiled. “thanks. you should wear more colors other than black. white looks good.”

sunwoo felt his face heat up, turning a pretty shade of red. ericturned to juyeon just as hyunjoon nudged him.

“your gay is showing.” the catlike boy whispers into sunwoo’s ear

“aish, shut up.” sunwoo growls, pushing hyunjoon away.

the boy cackled as he returned to his game. “whatever you say, sun.”

“aren’t we going yet?” sunwoo asks, already getting irritated by the waiting game.

“just let me get changed. changmin put that on or i won’t buy you milkshakes for the rest of your life.” chanhee threatens as he changed into his outfit.  
the dimpled senior pouted before grabbing the clothes and following chanhee to the bathroom to change as well.

“you suck at this, hyung.” eric says as he beats juyeon on the game for the nth time. “i know so play with sunwoo. you know he plays well.” juyeon comments. “nah, it would get boring. i play with sunwoo too often.” eric replies, turning the console off. not gonna lie, that sort of hurt but before he could reply, chanhee and changmin came out of the bathroom fully clothed.

“alright let’s go and get drunk!” changmin cheers, slinging his arms over sunwoo and eric’s shoulders.

the group arrived at the house party a few minutes later, the host and their friend, hyunjae, greeting them at the entrance. “hey! looking good! that waist chain is gonna drive cobie crazy. it’s getting quite heated, so you came at the right time.” hyunjae says with a grin, leading the group to the beverage table.

“enjoy guys! you can crash here if you feel like it.” hyunjae says as he and juyeon enter the dance floor.

sunwoo turned to the beverages, picking up a bottle of smirnoff. he popped it open and chugged the bottle down, wanting to make the most of the night.  
“woah, sun. slow down. we have the entire night.” haknyeon says, taking a sip of his own beer. “i can drink bottles upon bottles and still carry a drunk hyunjoon and eric out. i think i’ll manage.” sunwoo replies quietly.

“is there a problem?” kevin asks, noticing his change in demeanor. “it’s nothing.” sunwoo says, quieter than ever. “it’s something if it affects you.” kevin retaliates, taking a grip on sunwoo’s wrist. “let’s go to the porch.”

the pair weaved through the sea of bodies, only getting to the porch after a struggle with a lot of dancing teens.

“what’s wrong? even if your tolerance is high as fuck, you don’t enjoy drinking. so, tell me what’s wrong.” kevin says, looking into sunwoo’s eyes. sunwoo tried his best to avoid kevin’s eyes but he failed.

“my mom’s been pressuring me to make very… burdensome decisions.” sunwoo says before taking a swig of the beer. “what kind of burdensome decisions?” kevin asks softly, not wanting sunwoo to feel pressured in telling him.

“decisions involving my future and the future of the company. they want me to expand the family business.”

“you mean they want to marry you off to a girl who’s just as wealthy as you.”

sunwoo kept his mouth shut, his silence enough to answer kevin. “i can’t say i know what that feels like because i don’t. i just want to make sure you know that we got your back, sunwoo. if you feel like its too much, you’re free to crash at any of our places. okay?”  
sunwoo gave kevin a weak smile. “yeah.”

“now let’s get back to that party and show my waist chain off!”


	3. Chapter 3

kevin and sunwoo maneuvered through the bodies again, drunk teens bumping into them haphazardly. once they reached the dance floor, sunwoo spotted haknyeon and jacob at one corner.

“hey, where’s eric and hyunjoon?” kevin asks, jacob planting a kiss on kevin’s temple. “there.” haknyeon answers, pointing at the dance floor where their friends, who were obviously buzzed, dancing in the crowd.

sunwoo sighed. “we were gone for 10 minutes.” he says, exasperation dripping from his words. “how many bottles?”

“not only bottles, sun. they played beer pong, so they probably got some punch in their systems.” jacob replies apologetically. “god, they'd be dead in a ditch if it weren't for us.” sunwoo comments, his friends agreeing with snorts and chuckles.

“go dance your worries away, sunwoo. just for the night.” haknyeon says, urging his younger friend to loosen up fo the night. said friend looked at the group who gave him supportive smiles. he rolled his eyes and walked deep into the party, dancing with a bunch of people.

he took a swig of the beer in his hands, feeling his worries melt into the chaos he was in the middle of. he danced for a bit before spotting eric.

sunwoo sighed and looked at his bestfriends again, eric grinding against an unknown dude. sunwoo was jealous but he had no right to ruin eric’s fun. he would intervene if ever it got to heated. he watched as the dude slowly lead his friend out of the crowd, that was enough to put sunwoo on edge. “fuck!” he cursed, diving even deeper into the sea of people.

he scanned the outer area of the crowd, looking for a head with blonde hair. once he spotted him, he made a beeline towards the pair. sunwoo followed them to the hallway before roughly ripping eric out of the guy’s grip.

“get your hands off.” he growls, eyes burning with jealousy and rage. the guy merely smirked and walked towards sunwoo, moving his face closer. “what are you going to do about it, pretty boy?”

at that point, sunwoo saw red. he swung his arm at the guy, landing a good punch on his cheek. “try shit with my friends again and the last thing you see before you meet your maker is my fist.” sunwoo says gruffly before gently helping the drunk eric off the ground and carrying him bridal style.

“let’s get you home, okay?” he says softly, looking fondly at the blonde boy. “okay.” eric whispers in response, snuggling closer to sunwoo. at that point, sunwoo felt his heart swell.

he walked to the gathered group at the corner, more than half already drunk. “i’m bringing eric home. are you guys crashing here?” he asks.

“yeah, you can go before it becomes any later. i’m ending the party soon.” jacob replies. this was a common occurrence, given the fact that hyunjae always gets too drunk to end any of his parties so one of them always ends up doing it.

“alrighty then. see you on monday.” sunwoo says, eyeing the passed out hyunjoon on changmin’s lap before turning on his heel. then he remembered the guy he knocked out, so he halted and turned to his friends. “there's a guy in the hallway. he tried to touch eric so i knocked him out. make do what you want with him.”

the sober members of their tiny group smiled softly. they just admired how dedicated sunwoo was to ensure eric’s and everyone else’s safety. sunwoo was just that type of person. the group’s safety net.

sunwoo walked to his car and opened the door to the backseat, laying eric on the comfortable leather seats. he draped his jacket over the teen before closing the door and entering the driver’s seat.

the drive back to his house was filled by the sound of zion.t’s voice and eric’s soft mumbles, which sunwoo found really endearing. he pressed a button on his remote, the garage door opening. he drove in and once he got his car parked, he closed the garage up.

he picked eric up from the backseat and locked his car behind him, entering the house afterward. “i’m home.” he calls out, voice echoing through the huge house with high ceilings.

he walked to his room, not bothering to wait for a reply. he placed eric on the bed, tucking him in before sitting on the edge of the bed. he stared at eric’s sleeping face, his gaze traveling from eric’s long lashes that touched the tops of cheeks, his pretty nose that looked like the ski slope they sled down every christmas, his pinkish lips that sunwoo would kill for.

the brown-haired boy softly caressed the side of eric’s face, donning a fond smile on his lips. “i really love you, son youngjae.” he whispers. he stood up afterward, planting a kiss on eric’s forehead before entering the walk-in closet to change.

after changing, he crept into the sheets and laid beside eric. he didn't know if it was instinct or pure coincidence but eric snuggles closer to his side, a seemingly content smile on his lips.

sunwoo smiled and closed his eyes, forgetting about all his problems for the night.

he woke up the next morning next to the love of his life, still deep in sleep. sunwoo shook him awake. “hey eric, wake up and go take a shower. you smell disgusting.”

“you still love me though.” eric mumbles sleepily, not knowing how much those words weigh to sunwoo. “yeah i do.” sunwoo mutters as he clambers out of bed, stretching his arms over his head. “hm?” eric asks just as he sits up.

“i said take a shower and take anything from the closet. you want anything for breakfast?”

“anything auntie cooks is good anyway.” the blonde says as he stretches his limbs.

sunwoo nodded and walked out of his bedroom. he looked at the end of the hallway, spotting all the doors closed as usual. he sighed and jogged down the stairs, entering the kitchen.

“good morning auntie. eric’s upstairs.” sunwoo says, greeting his caretaker since he was young with a hug. “oh, youngjae is here too. i’ll be cooking a feast then. what about your other friends?” sunwoo’s caretaker, mijoo, asks as she adds another ladle filled with batter on the pan.

“i’m not sure if-” the loud ding of their doorbell resonated through the house. “check that for me please.” mijoo tells sunwoo, the teen complying easily.

he walked to the door and swung it open, revealing his entire group of friends still donning the same clothes they were wearing from the party and looking absolutely drained.

“you guys look like shit.” sunwoo says bluntly, eliciting unamused grunts from the group. he steps to the side and let’s all 10 of the boys into his house.

“oh? i expected you to eat at hyunjae hyung’s.” eric says, walking down the grand staircase in a pair of sunwoo’s joggers and dripping wet blonde hair.

“we’re too lazy to cook.” younghoon answers for the group before making a beeline to the kitchen, the group trailing after him. “hello auntie hope you don’t mind our intrusion.” sangyeon says.

“its no problem. go get cleaned and i’ll call you when the food’s ready.”

the group nodded and walked up the stairs to sunwoo’s room, only the room owner left behind in the kitchen. “where are they again?”

“they didn’t leave you a message?”

“no. what do you expect? are they on some sort of cruise again?”

“business trip and discussion about your…”

sunwoo sighed. he’s losing time to confess, and he knows that.

“just confess to youngjae, sunwoo.”

sunwoo’s eyes became wide, staring at the older lady. “wha? how?”

mijoo chuckles, the sides of her eyes crinkling. “i basically raised the two of you. that innocent look of fondness hasn’t changed after all these years.”

“eric… he probably doesn’t see me in that way.”

“sunwoo, you aren’t the type of person that shies away from trials. not even the trial of hearts. word from someone who knows the both of you like the back of my hand, you should try. you’d be surprised.”

sunwoo pondered what mijoo told him, his brain just displaying eric’s pretty face in his thoughts.

“just try sunwoo. you wouldn’t die if you try. now go call your friends, it’s time to eat.”


End file.
